


The Way He's Using His Mouth

by Skulls_and_Webs



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, these boys just need some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Webs/pseuds/Skulls_and_Webs
Summary: Mick glanced over at Cisco from time to time, who was sucking lightly on the sweet, the stick gripped with Cisco's teeth so it didn't fall out while Cisco was working, and oh God.That mouth.His lips were wrapped around that fucking lollipop, a hint of pearly white teeth, soft, long hair falling across his face. Cisco tucked a few strands behind his ear and holy fuck. His brows furrowed in concentration, a slight frown on his face, all the while absentmindedly sucking on that damn sweet!





	The Way He's Using His Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nixie_DeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/gifts).



> T.C. - "Mama Forgive Me" by Porcelain Black
> 
> -
> 
> Okay, just a quick note - Cisco's folks' and Dantes' reactions in this to bisexuality? It's loosely based on the frustration I have with some of my own family's comments towards bisexuality & other lgbtqia+ identities ( >.< )

_Please mama forgive me_   
_'Cause I'm breakin' all the rules tonight_   
_Please mama forgive me_   
_He's so wrong but he loves me so right_

* * *

Contrary to popular belief Cisco Ramon didn't always have a sweet tooth. He'd picked up smoking as a teenager, initially as a way of rebellion, as coming out as bisexual at 15 seemed to do nothing. His parents barely blinked at the news, never acknowledging that piece of information about their youngest son, and Dante?    
  
He'd just laughed and said, "You do know bisexuality  _ isn't _ a thing, right?"   
  
So yeah, he turned to smoking. Old Mr. Owens, who ran the shop on the corner, used to sell him tobacco and matches on the sly, and it was his daughter, Delilah, who taught him how to use filters and cigarette papers properly. He kept it up until he was 18, and going away to college, cutting himself off of his parent's money. He tried switching to actual cigarettes, they were cheaper than tobacco, and his retail job paid just enough for him to get by. But cigarette prices were slowly rising, and he couldn't justify buying cigarettes or tobacco when he was barely able to pay his rent, and was living almost entirely off of cheap microwaveable meals and value ramen.   
  
Cisco didn't really like smoking all that much anyway, he didn't like how it felt like his lungs were burning, or how much his breath stank afterwards. It had become a way to relieve stress over the years, a way to try and combat his issue of fidgeting when he was nervous. And, unintentionally, through smoking he'd developed an oral fixation.   
  
Because  _ of fucking course  _ he did.   
  
He slowly reduced his intake, until he was down to two a day, then one, and then just the patches. On impulse one day, he added a pack of Twizzlers to his shopping cart. He put them in the cupboard when he was putting away his groceries, and they worked. It helped with his nervous fidgeting, with stress from his day to day life, even his newly discovered oral fixation.   


What he didn't realise was everything would change when Mick Rory found out about it.

* * *

He first met Mick after Lisa seduced him and Snart blackmailed him into telling him Barry's name and remaking his Cold Gun, (and creating a Heat and Gold Guns for Mick and Lisa, respectively), by way of kidnapping and torturing Dante. Cisco hated his brother sometimes, but couldn't let him die. Team Flash had faced off against several of Cold’s Rogues after that, but Cisco didn't see Mick again until the Dominators showed up and Mick was a fluky fledged member of the Legends crew.

“What's up with Rory?” He'd asked Ray while they worked on an update for the ATOM suit. “He seems… I don't know.”

“Leonard sacrificed himself.” Ray answered. “Mick's been kind of lost ever since.”

“Shit, does Lisa know?”

“Lisa?”

“Snart’s sister?” Cisco frowned. “Does she know?”

“Of course she knows.”

Cisco jumped, turning to see Mick in the doorway. “How long have you been there?”

“Long enough.” Mick shrugged. “I told Lisa after we stopped Savage.”

“How?”

“I kind of hacked Gideon? Sorry about that.”

_ “No harm done, Mr. Rory.” _

“Since when have you been able to do that?” Ray asked, confused.

Mick raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “Haircut, do you or do you not remember that I had my own ship for a while? Ginny’s systems were more complicated than Gideon’s, so hacking her was kind of stupidly easy. No offence.”

_ “None taken, Mr. Rory.”  _ Gideon said cheerfully.

“You named your ship Ginny?” Cisco laughed.

“I stole her.” Mick corrected. “Her original owner was a lifelong Harry Potter fan.”

“Harry Potter is still a thing in the future?” Ray chuckled.

“It gets to  _ Oliver Twist  _ standards.” Mick answered. “If you’re done nerding out, Blondie wants to see both of you.”

“Blondie?”

“Sara.”

“And you’re Haircut? So what’s my nickname?”

“Ramon.”

“Oh come on!”

Mick grinned wryly. “You want a better nickname you gotta earn it, Ramon.”

The third time they met was at the rehearsal dinner for Barry and Iris’ wedding.

“I never pegged you as a wedding guy.”

“I never pass up on a free buffet.” Mick answered with a mouthful of food.

“Food solves all problems.”

“I’ll agree with you on that, Curly.”

“Curly?” Cisco sipped his beer.

“The hair.” Mick gestured. “Can’t call you Haircut - that’s Raymond - and your hair is long and kinda wavy, but Wavy sounds dumb.”

“And Curly doesn’t?”

“’S like Curly Sue.”.

“I am  _ not _ Curly Sue!”

“Y’ kinda are.” Mick shrugged. “Hair like that, quick wit, cute-”

“You think I’m cute?” Cisco asked in disbelief.

“Don’t take it personally.” Nate smiled as he was passing. “He calls me Pretty.”

“He’s not wrong. Besides, Leonard used to call me Pretty Boy. Maybe it’s a Rogue thing?” Ray said teasingly.

“I still want a better nickname.” Cisco pouted.

“Like I said ‘fore Curly, you gotta earn that.”

However, it wasn’t until the fourth time they met that things changed.

* * *

“Mick?” Amaya knocked on the open door. “What are you doing?”

“Gideon’s been struggling to pilot lately, ‘m tryna figure out why.” Mick answered. “It’s not too serious, but I’d rather get it sorted  _ before  _ it becomes an issue.”

“I wasn’t aware you knew how to do that.”

“I had my own ship, once. When I was Chronos.” Mick said in a low tone. “It’s not somethin’ you forget.”

Amaya smiled gently. “If it’s not too urgent right now why don’t you take a break? Cisco’s here.”

“Curly?” Mick frowned. “Why?”

“I believe he had an update for Sara’s suit. He’s staying with us for a little while, maybe he can help you to fix Gideon?” 

“‘S not a bad idea, Amaya.” Mick stood up. “Thanks.”

“Anytime, Mick.” She nodded. “Cisco’s in Sara’s office.”

Mick made his way to Sara’s office and knocked on the door.

“Mick.” She greeted. “Cisco's just adding some upgrades to my suit. Did you need something?”

“Him.” Mick nodded. “Need someone who knows engineering like Curly does.”

“You gotta stop calling me that!” Cisco protested.

“Curly?”

“The hair. ‘S like Curly Sue.”

“I already told you, I am  _ not  _ Curly Sue!”

“Oh my God!” Sara laughed. “You so are!”

“You see what you've done?” Cisco frowned. 

Mick snorted. “Come find me when you're done, Curly.”

* * *

“Jesus, Curly, how many fucking lollipops is that now?” Mick grumbled.

“I'm sorry, I- It helps me think.” Cisco blushed.

“Eh?”

“I use to smoke when I was a teenager - it became a tool for relief, and helped with my fidgeting problem. After I gave up smoking I needed a new coping mechanism, so that became sweets.” Cisco sighed. “I can stop if it bothers you?”

“‘S alright, Curly. I used to stress bake. Not much opportunity to do that on a time ship, though.”

“You. Mick Rory.  _ Heatwave.  _ You stressed baked?”

Mick grinned. “My brownie cheesecake is  _ legendary.” _

“Was that a pun?” Cisco laughed.

“Maybe.” Mick said teasingly.

Cisco blushed, putting the lollipop back in his mouth, getting back to work. Mick glanced over at Cisco from time to time, who was sucking lightly on the sweet, the stick gripped with Cisco's teeth so it didn't fall out while Cisco was working, and  _ oh God. _

_ That  _ **_mouth._ **

His lips were wrapped around that fucking lollipop, a hint of pearly white teeth, soft, long hair falling across his face. Cisco tucked a few strands behind his ear and  _ holy fuck.  _ His brows furrowed in concentration, a slight frown on his face, all the while absentmindedly sucking on that damn sweet! He started sucking faster and Mick found himself starting to harden in his jeans.

He pushed his chair back, making it scrape loudly across the floor. He stood up, slightly dizzy, as Cisco looked at him in concern. He pulled the stick out of his mouth, swallowing lightly. His tongue poked out, swiping over his bottom lip.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Mick coughed. “Just, can't concentrate. Gonna make some coffee. Want one?”

“Milk and two sugars please.” Cisco smiled.

“Sure, Curly.”

Mick sighed as he went about making coffee, trying his best to not think about Cisco. About those lips and his hair and those fucking eyes,  _ Jesus Christ. _

“Mick?”

He blinked, looking to the doorway where Leo was stood, a small frown adorning his face.

“Are you alright?”

“‘M fine.” Mick grumbled, adding milk and sugar to Cisco’s coffee. “Just needed coffee.”

“Any left?”

“Help yourself.”

“Mick?” Leo asked, pouring himself a fresh cup. “Are you sure you’re alright? You don’t look so good. Are you sick?”

“Get off.” Mick batted away Leo’s hand. “I told you, ‘m  _ fine.” _

“Okay, I won’t ask, but- Look, you know you can talk to me if you need to, don’t you?” Leo smiled gently.

“Yeah.” Mick picked up the cups of coffee, gave Leo a curt nod, and headed back to Cisco, only to find him chewing on a Twizzler.

“Y’ not gonna be able to taste the sugar in this with the amount of sweets you’ve eaten today, you realise that, right?”

Cisco shrugged. “I think I’ve finally found the fault with Gideon’s system.”

“Can we fix her?” Mick handed Cisco his coffee.

“Yeah, should be simple enough. Looks like the systematical error is a virus of some sort. I can write an algorithm to counteract it, I hope, but there’s more to it that that.

Cisco paused to drink his coffee, Mick watching in awe as Cisco drunk, his lips wrapped around the rim and Mick couldn’t help thinking,  _ Jesus fucking Christ, what’s  _ **_wrong_ ** _ with me?! _

“Mick?” Cisco snapped him out of his thoughts. “Are you okay?”

Mick blinked owlishly, letting out a shaky breath. He drained his own coffee so he wouldn’t have to see Cisco’s pretty face twisted into a frown. 

“‘M fine Curly. Haven’t been sleeping well lately.” He lied.

“Dumbass.” Cisco teased, nudging him gently. “We’ve been working on this for a while. We can pick it up in the morning, yeah?”

“Sure.” Mick nodded. “G’night, Curly.”

“Good night, Mick.”

* * *

“Okay, so you say Gideon’s encountered a virus?” Amaya asked.

“And you’ve worked out a way to fix the virus but you also need to rewire part of Gideon’s operating system?” Leo added.

“So how do we do that, Cisco?”

“You guys don’t, Sara. It’s Mick and me that are going to do so.”

Sara raised an eyebrow. “You want  _ Mick  _ to help you with engineering?”

“Sara.” Ray interrupted. “Mick had his own ship, remember?” 

“So with Jax gone, Mick’s the only person here who knows how to fix a time travelling ship?” Nate queried.

“Precisely.” Cisco nodded.

“And if we get attacked?” Sara crossed her arms.

“Then we’ll both help.” Mick answered.

“Mick’s the one who noticed Gideon was struggling to pilot in the first place.” Amaya argued.

Zari frowned. “But he couldn’t work out why?”

“I started work the day Curly showed up. Having him ‘ere means we get her fixed faster.”

Sara sighed. “Do what you need to, but if there’s an emergency-”

“Drop everything, we got it, Blondie.”

“Let's get to work.” 

Mick followed Cisco back to their base of operations.

“Okay.” Cisco started. “So fixing the virus is gonna be easy part, but I have no idea how to rewire her.”

“You’re lucky I have experience in fixing time ships, then.”

“Guess so.”

Working with Cisco was, well, difficult. Oh Cisco himself was fine, but his oxal fixation? It drove Mick crazy. Chewing on Twizzlers and sucking on those lollipops he was so fond of, those pretty lips wrapped around his endless supply of sweets, and Mick couldn’t help but think of what those lips would look like stretched around something bigger.

The whole time Cisco was there Mick was distracted, not being able to focus on anything but how Cisco’s lips stretched around his sweets and how pretty he’d look on his knees and,  _ oh dear God,  _ how tight would he be? And if he was tight around Mick’s fingers, would he be just as tight around his cock? Tighter? Would he beg oh so prettily? Beg for it faster?  _ Harder?  _ Would he beg to cum? Beg for  _ Mick’s  _ cum?

_ Oh sweet Jesus. _

And if Cisco got on his knees would he be sweet and submissive? Suckling on it like his lollipops, tongue tracing the veins and the slit of Mick’s cock? Would he sweat? Would his long pretty hair start sticking to his face as Mick tugged on the rest, carefully guiding Cisco deeper, as he stroked what his couldn’t get down his throat? Or would he be a whore for it? Would Cisco gag on his cock until he couldn’t breathe? Deep throat him until Cisco’s nose was pressed against him? Beg for Mick to cum so far down his throat, wanting to choke on it until he was crying? Tears leaking down his face, his lips so sore, but so happy and proud of himself, making Mick cum like that? Would he get hard from it? Would pre cum soak through his jeans? Would Cisco cum just from being on his knees for Mick?  _ Could  _ he even do that? Could he cum just from sucking Mick's cock and bruising his knees in the process?

And then he’d smile, or blush, or tuck his hair behind his ear and Mick would just  _ want.  _ Just him, Cisco Ramon, just this beautiful genius who laughed at his dumb jokes and teased him back and respected him and made him feel a little less lonely, somehow. 

But the question was would Cisco want him back?

“I think I’ve got it.” Cisco announced suddenly one day. “I think we did it.”

“Gideon?”

_ “All my systems are fully operational, Mr. Rory.”  _ She replied.  _ “I shall inform Captain Lance.” _

“We did it!” Cisco said, high fiving him.

Mick smiled weakly, his chest tightening. “We did it.”

“We need to celebrate!” The younger man cheered.

Mick swallowed. “I can think of something.”

“Yeah?”

Taking a deep breath Mick approached him, face stoic, as he pushed Cisco into the wall.

“Um, Mick? Buddy?” Cisco gripped his arm. “What are you doing?”

Mick didn’t answer, he just grabbed Cisco’s waist, and bent down so he could finally,  _ finally  _ feel those lips against his own. Cisco froze momentarily, but soon enough he lifted his arms, hands framing Mick’s face. His eyes fluttered shut as Mick lifted him up, legs wrapping around Mick’s hips.

“Mick.” He moaned. “Please.”

“Please what, Little One?” Mick kissed his neck lightly. “Whataya want.”

“That’s a better nickname.” Cisco half laughed. “I want- I want you to fuck me. Please. Can’t stop thinking about it, been thinking about you bending me over since we started working together.”

“Fuck, why didn’t y’ say something?”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Didn't think you liked me.” Cisco gasped.

“‘Course I like you, Little, just  _ look  _ at ya.” Mick murmured. “So beautiful, aren't you?”

Cisco groaned, head against the wall. “We should go to your room. More privacy.”

Mick grinned. “Y’ve the best ideas, Little.”

* * *

“Mick!” Cisco gasped as Mick pressed him against his bedroom wall. “Please fuck me, oh God,  _ please.” _

“Gideon, soundproof and lock the door?”

_ “Of course, Mr. Rory.” _

Cisco let out a shuddering breath, resting his head on the wall as Mick pressed up against him, undoing Cisco’s belt and pulling his jeans down and off. He hiked Cisco’s shirt up, and then Cisco was left naked in front of Mick.

“Turn around, Little.” Mick whispered huskily. “Hands on the wall, that’s it.”

Mick took his own clothes off slowly, burning the image of Cisco naked permanently to his brain. He rummaged in his drawer until he found lube and a condom. He dragged a small stool to just by them, setting the lube and condom on it momentarily.

“Spread your legs for me, Cisco.” Mick kissed the back of his neck. “There we go, my good boy.”

“M-Mick.” Cisco legs were shaking, and he leant his forehead on the wall. “Please, Mick.”

“‘M gonna stretch you open, Little One.” Mick said, coating his fingers in lube. “And then when you’re ready for me, ‘m gonna fuck ya against the wall.”

“Oh, God,  _ yes!”  _ Cisco moaned as two of Mick’s fingers breached him.

Mick wrapped his free arm around Cisco’s waist, holding him in place. Mick’s two fingers stretched Cisco open beautifully, the younger man moaning at every movement. Soon enough a third finger joined the others, pressing deeper until they hit Cisco’s prostate.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Cisco sobbed. “Please, Mick. Please.”

“Ready, Little One?”

“Yes.” He moaned brokenly. “I’m ready Mick, please. Please, please, pl-”

“Hush now.” Mick said, taking his fingers out. “‘M right here.”

Cisco twisted to see Mick rolling the condom onto his cock and he let out a need whine.

Mick chuckled softly. “You like it, huh?”

“It’s gonna feel so good.” Cisco breathed. “Please.”

Mick just grinned, picking Cisco up, making sure his legs were wrapped around his hips. Cisco’s arms found Mick’s shoulders, gripping tight, digging his nails in as Mick pushed into his heat.

_ “Fuck!” _

“That’s the idea, Little.” Mick pressed him into the wall, lips finding the younger man’s. 

Cisco moaned, eyes rolling back into his head as Mick’s cock bumped into his prostate, every thrust better than the last, stretching him more and more.

“So pretty.” Mick whispered in awe. “So fucking  _ pretty.” _

“Mick.” Cisco gasped. “Mick, it’s so good. Your cock’s amazing.”

“Y’ getting close, Cisco?” Mick asked, fucking him harder. “Are ya gonna cum for me? All for me?”

“Mick!” 

“That’s it, Little.” Mick encouraged. “Cum for me.”

Cisco was shaking, hair stuck to his forehead, legs slick with his own sweat. He was being held up against the wall just with Mick’s body strength, and  _ holy fuck that’s so hot! _

“Yes, Mick. Yes! More, please, mor-  _ oh  _ **_fuck!”_ **

Mick’s thrusts became gentler as Cisco rode the aftermath of his orgasm, and his kissed him soft but firm as he chased his own orgasm. Cisco tightened even more around him, and a few shallow thrusts had Mick cumming, letting out a harsh breath of air.

_ “Shit,  _ Little One. Y’ so good, such a good boy, Cisco. So good for me.”

Cisco blushed, pushing away some of his damp hair, and kissed Mick gently. “Thank you, Mick. Feel so good.”

“Yeah?” Mick smiled, proud of himself.

“Mm.” Cisco agreed, biting his lip. “Can’t feel my legs though.”

Mick snorted, kissing his forehead. He pulled out slowly, making Cisco wince in slight discomfort. “Sorry, Little One. Let’s get cleaned up, yeah?”

“Shower?” Cisco asked hopefully.

Mick nodded. “Shower.”

The next morning found Mick and Cisco having breakfast early in the morning, before anyone else was awake.

“Y’re going back, aren’t ya?”

“Yeah. Mick, I- Just- Here…” He pressed a small circular device into Mick’s hand.   

“It’s a communication device.” Cisco added, before Mick could say something. “It basically works as a phone, so, if you need - or  _ want  _ \- to talk to me… You can.”

“You wanna stay in touch with me?” Mick blinked, unsure.

“Of course I do.” Cisco smiled. “Last night wasn’t just a one time thing for me. I want to see where this goes between us, don’t you?”

“Yeah.” Mick kissed his cheek. “I do.”

Cisco’s smiled widened, and he cupped Mick’s face, drawing him into a proper kiss.

* * *

Three months later, on Cisco’s birthday, he woke up to find a package on his doorstep. He opened it to find a tupperware box of individually wrapped brownie cheesecakes, and two large bags of gummy bears. He grinned as he opened the letter attached to the box, instantly recognising Mick’s handwriting.

_ Hope you enjoy the cake, Little One. _

_ The gummy bears are in case you wanna try something other than lollipops and Twizzlers. _

_ Happy Birthday. _

_ -Mick xx _

He smiled, putting the food away for later and getting ready to go to STAR Labs. His phone pinged with his text alert.

To: Cisco  
From: Caitlin

_ The Legends are here. _

Cisco smirked - the Legends were there which meant  _ Mick _ would be there, and while they hadn’t seen each other since they fixed Gideon’s systems, they’d been communicating thanks to Cisco’s device. And, if he was being completely honest with himself, he wouldn’t mind a repeat performance of how his visit ended.

And if Cisco packed even more sweets than he normally would, then - hey!

That was between him, Mick, and the wall...

 


End file.
